danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Wheelin'
Free Wheelin' is one of the Danger Rangers book. It's a lesson about wear a safety gear and not using a stunt action. Synopsis The day Rocky the skateboard star makes a surprise visit to the park, his fans take some dangerous risks. When Charlie tests his skills in the street and throws off his safety gear, the Danger Rangers are off to the rescue. Plot (Any ideas about the plot) KC is cautioned skating around of a predestrian, so she headed down the sidewalk with her skateboard. She already saw Noah and Charlie waiting at the corner. KC told her friends that she got her SAVO unit of Junior Danger Ranger. He and Charlie wanted to have their SAVO unit. KC, Noah, and Charlie are the next door neighbors, so they are three musketeers. They're off to the skate park because they are having a free time and Noah has his roller skates, Charlie has his bicycle, and KC has her skateboard. Charlie told them that they seen Rocky Racer at the park. KC did not seen him; she reliazed something. All the kids didn't wear their safety gear. They went wild and flying off the ramp. Noah saw Rocky and told them thy're shooting the film and Rocky didn't wear his gear. KC suggested that he's dangerous, so he's acting stunts. Charlie is proceeded with them. Rocky stopped him and he told them, "No babies allowed." Charlie and Noah told him that they are look like babies with their gear and they're wearing their gear because they know how to use common sense; Charlie is off to have some fun and he removed his helmets, knee pads, and elbow pads to ride his bike. She and Noah are tried to stop him and told him it's not safe, but Charlie ignored them from safety rules and off to the biggest ramp. When Charlie went to the top of the ramp, he told them to watch him for stunts, so he raced down the ramp, but he lost his balaned with his wheels along the edge. He is reckless and run with an enormous jump through the air before landing. Rocky congratulted him and patted on his back and told him to be a star. Charlie is really excited and asked him to give a few pointers. Rocky told him to watch and learn and if Charlie can be the madter of 360, he'll be unstoppable. Charlie spinned around, but he wiped out for landing. KC and Noah rushed off and hoped he's all right; Charlie told them he's fine. Rocky told him that he neeeds to take out the street, so that's where skills about. KC told Charlie not to listen to him because it's not safe and hurt. Rocky teased Charlie if he's a chicken, he'll never be the big time kid; Charlie is not a chicken and went off. From that on, Charlie and Rocky went off the park and street. There's nothing they can do that KC and Noah could say no or ceased them. Noah asked KC what are they going to do and told her that it's too much for them to handle it and they need to stop them before they get killed. KC knows what to do, so she called the Danger Rangers for help. In the headquarters, the rangers are practicing the rescue with the rocket packs. SAVO alerted and told the rangers that KC called about the stunts, the kids are taken off, and they didn't wear their gear. The rangers are on their way and headed the hovercraft. When the rangers came to the park, KC and Noah told them the kids are having stunts by Rocky Racer and it was cool. Squeeky told them that two of them could have been fall for that and no one can be bullied for unsafe. Noah told them that he knows where they are and show them. Burble says that they got to work things out. Burble told Noah that when the lights turned green, it is safe to cross and Noah knows the rules of the road. Noah saw that there's a car pulled out of the garage and he has to be careful. Sully told Noah that he did a good job for look both ways before cross. When they arrived of the square, Noah saw them and Burble told him that nice job for being alert and they better stop for being an accident happened. Sully grabbed the boy for flying through the air and it was a messy fall. Burt told the girl that he has to her clean, wear her helmet, pads, and ride a bike. Kitty snatched the boy with his roller blades for untied laces and told him wear his laces tight. He and Rocky speed down the stairs and too much fast to stop and headed the fountain. Burble and Gabriela rescued Charlie and Rocky for crashing the fountain. Noah told Charlie that he's okay and very anxious that might killed. Charlie says that it wasn't for Danger Rangers and he would've listened to Noah and KC and being stunt is not cool. The kids cheered and eanted to be a Danger Rangers. Gabriela told them that Junior Danger Rangers are memorized the rules and wear their safety gear. Sully and Kitty are cleaning Rocky and wounded him up. The officer gave Rocky a ticket and told him he has to pay fine for not wearing his helmet and having a reckless racing. The manager told him that he doesn't need to be issuing the tickets for Rocky and he can't be the stunt and he wants to keep skating. When paramedics take Rocky to the Hospital, Gabriela told him that it's a responsibility when people look at him and no matter how old he is and need to know how to be safe and wear his gear. Rocky promised he'll never do his stunts, apologized to Charlie for pushing him for stunts, and he learned a hard way. The rangers and the kids are back to the park, wear their gear and having fun. Burble showed them how to use hand signal to show cars and pedestrians for planning to turn. The rangers helped all the kids gathering up for equipment and some fun in the park and that was a big responsibility and having a good time. Sully told Noah that he and KC are big help and he like Noah to be a Junior Danger Ranger and Noah thanked Sully. Charlie says excited because he'll be alert and be safe, so he can be a Junior Danger Ranger. When the Danger Rangers back in the headquarters, Sully told Burt that it's a hard time with bullies and he's glad that Noah and KC helped together and show their friends how to use common sense and never afraid to do of their own. Burt said that Charlie and Burt saw the ways of mistake and he bet it wasn't long before they're adding Charlie to become Junior Danger Ranger. At thr end, Kitty showed Fallbot with her book that it's very important how to use rules of the road. Characters * The Danger Rangers themselves * KC * Charlie * Noah * Rocky * Rocky's Manager * Police Officer (Free Wheelin') Gallery Category:Books